


Weak

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [7]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things beeing held back in Mal's that she can't sleep, and when she does, she has has a horrible nightmare... again. So, even if it's way past curfew, Evie brings her to someone she knows will be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.  
> I don't own Descendants, Disney does. I own The Troublemakers and the plot.

Mal couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned and sleep wouldn’t come, not when Vicky’s threat was so fresh in her mind. What was she going to do? Mal knew the witch wasn’t dumb to the point of trying to harm the king, if she had the courage to do that in the first place. Back in the island, the only thing the Troublemakers did was pulling pranks, some of them pretty nasty but still.

However, Vicky had changed, Mal could see that. The young witch had always had angry issues but she had never been aggressive…or had she? Mal never paid them enough attention to know exactly. But judging by that afternoon’s events, if it wasn’t for Francis and Harley, who knows what could have happened? What if she ever lost her temper near Ben? He was Mal’s boyfriend, was that reason enough for the witch to go after him? Or would she keep her word and leave him alone as long as Mal kept quiet?

“Ugh!” The purple haired turned again. All those questions had been haunting her since the encounter with the Troublemakers in the woods. Even during dinner Mal had been very quiet with the excuse that she was tired.

Another thing on her mind was how soft she had been. There was a time when the dark fairy would snap back, respond with the same force and teach Vicky to not mess with her or the ones she cared about. However, Mal had done none of that. She’d just stood there, letting Vicky take out on her and only reacting when the witch mentioned Ben. Mal was becoming weak and that couldn’t happen. Not with these kids out to get her.

Eventually, the purple haired feel asleep, not even then she had peace of mind. Ever since she and her friends had chosen goodness over evil, Mal’s dreams were infected by nightmares every now and then.

Sometimes, she was back in the island, running away and trying to hide from a crowd of angry villains chasing her, calling her a traitor and wanting to punish her. Other times, she was being pulled away from Ben by people who found her not suitable for their King. Or there were times when she was in a dark place with everyone she knew, her mother included, telling her how worthless she was.

This time was different. Mal was standing on a cliff edge somewhere in the Isle of the Lost. It was rainy, cold and windy, just like that day six years ago, and the river below her was running wild and strong. Mal looking around, searching for something when suddenly:

-Mal! – A voice called for her in the distance. It was faint but the purple haired could hear how it sounded urgent…and awfully familiar. Then it clicked. Mal’s eyes widened in horror as her mind linked that voice to a name. Ben.

The purple haired ran as fast as her leg and the rain in her eyes allowed until the terrain under her feet became more uneven than she remembered. The cliff was higher there, forming a heck of a fall into the river and the pointy rocks below. What was Ben doing there? How had he ended up on the island?

-BEN?! – Mal called, looking around frantically. – BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!

-MAL! – Ben sounded dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, and when Mal looked in the direction of his voice, she understood why.

The young king was hanging from the edge, about to fall. There was no time to think, the purple haired fairy launched forward and landed on her stomach, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand with both of hers right before he fell. Mal tried desperately to pull him up but he was too heavy and the rain and force of gravity were making his fingers slip. She could only prevent him from falling for so long.

Then, Mal heard someone laughing loudly behind her. Turning her head as much as she could, she saw a girl with dark green hair, piercing dark green eyes, wearing shadows and the skin of a ghost with a sadistic grin on her face.

-Vicky, help us! Please! – Mal begged, feeling hot tears on her cheeks. However, the witch only laughed louder and crossed he arms.

-Seems familiar doesn’t it?

-MAL! – Someone else cried.

Mal’s eyes shot open as Evie called for her and shook her shoulders. The purple haired sat on the bed and looked around, her heart racing like crazy. It took her a few seconds to recognize her room.

-You were screaming in your sleep. – Said Evie handing her a tissue. Mal took it and wiped away the tears staining her cheeks. – You wanna talk about it?

-Not now. – Mal shook her head and hugged her knees.

Evie knew about her friend’s nightmares but only because they shared a room and Mal didn’t want anybody to know. To everyone else, the purple haired fairy was the image of strength, nothing could get to her. And yes, Mal had a though exterior but her closest friends knew better. Maybe they even knew something Mal herself hadn’t understood yet. The blue haired girl stood up and grabbed Mal by the hand, pulling her from her bed and to the door.

-Where are we going? – Asked the fairy. Evie opened the door and poked her head out to see is the coast was clear before stepping outside.

-We are going to see someone. Or better said, you are. – Evie replied, only loud enough so Mal could hear, after all, it was way pass curfew if they’d be in trouble if they were caught.

The purple haired didn’t say nothing. She understood right then where her friend was taking her and she wasn’t going to complain. Not that she’d admit it out loud but maybe she needed this. And let’s face it, there was nothing Mal wanted more in that moment than to see the one she loved the most safe and sound, proving that her nightmare had been just that. Just another nightmare.

Ben couldn’t sleep. He was tired, yes, but not sleepy since all the papers on his desk were keeping his mind busy, not allowing him to relax for a second. Every time the young king thought about going to bed, there was a part of his brain that remembered something or had an idea and he had to write it down. Plus, he hadn’t done his English assignment and it was for the next day. Luckily he didn’t have a roommate. As the King, Ben had the biggest dorm room all to himself.

Suddenly, a knock on his door pulled him out of his focused state. Ben looked up at the door. Who could it at this time? Curfew had been two or three hours ago so nobody was supposed to be still up. Still, he putted his pencil down and got up. Opening the door, the young king was taken by surprise when he saw his purple haired girlfriend half hiding behind an impatient looking Evie.

-Mal, Evie? What’s wrong? – He asked with a confused frown.

-Sorry to disturb you at this time Ben but… - Evie quickly side glanced at Mal, thinking of a way to put their problem into words.

She didn’t need to however. Ben could tell something was by the way Mal was avoiding looking at him and cowering behind her blue haired friend, like if she was ashamed of something. So, the young King nodded and reached out to take Mal’s hand. The purple haired gave one last look at Evie before accepting his offer and stepping inside the room.

-Thank you. – Said the blue haired with a smile. She watched as Mal walked further in the room and lowered her tone so only Ben would hear – She’s a little fragile but try to make her talk to you. But above all, take good care of her.

-You know I will. – Ben replied. Evie gave him a thankful smile and turned to leave.

Ben closed the door and turned around to find Mal sitting at the end of his bed. The lamp on his desk, the only light source in the room, illuminated part of her face and casted shadows on the other half and Ben couldn’t help but to notice, once again, how beautiful she was. And how he loved the loved the way his oversized grey sweatshirt, the one she’d kept from one of their dates (not a story to tell here but maybe later) and used to sleep, made her look smaller than what she already was. Ben loved this girl. Against what some people would expect from the King of Auradon, Ben had fallen in love with this girl, with all her light and all her shadows.

He sat on the bed beside her and placed his arms around her shoulders. Mal leaned her head against his shoulder and they fell in a comfortable silence.  
Mal loved those moments. No words needed, just the two of them. And although she couldn’t hear his voice, his touch kept her grounded. This was real. He was there with her, safe. Her nightmare had been just that, a nightmare…Right?

-You know… - Ben broke the silence after a moment. – Maybe talk about it will help.

The purple haired lifted her head and looked deeply into his eyes. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful person by her side? She wasn’t sure if she truly deserved him at all. How could someone so kind and understanding like Ben be interest in an ex-villain girl like her? She didn’t even know how to respond properly to his affections sometimes. Sure, he’d taught her what love felt like, but loving someone back wasn’t as easy and she wasn’t sure what to do half of the time. They had never kissed and Ben had never heard her saying she loved him back. That had to be annoying for him.

-You wouldn’t understand. – Mal mumbled standing up and taking a few steps. Ben walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling how tense she was.

-I would if you explained it to me. – He tried again but the girl kept quiet. – It really saddens me – Ben sighed, starting to feel frustrated. Mal turned to him immediately, looking half in shock, half in disbelief. Was that how she make him feel?

-Ben, it’s not that don’t trust you. – The purple haired argued, slightly shaking her head. – Aside from Evie, Jay and Carlos, you are the person I trust the most but… I… - Mal turned around again and walked away with a frustrated groan.

Why was it so difficult for her to talk to her own boyfriend? It was so easy to speak with Evie or the guys, but with Ben, it was different.  
And then it hit her. It was the same reason why Evie was so terrified of making the first step, or why Jay kept stealing things (although he always apologized and gave the stolen items back), or even why Carlos was a clean freak.

It was how they had been raised. Mal had been raised by her mother to believe that being strong and powerful was the only thing that mattered. Fear and love were weaknesses and that was something she always had to hide, keep to herself or ignore in order to avoid being punished… or threatened and manipulated.

All of her nightmares, all of her fears and the conscience of everything she had ignored and terrible things she’d done. She’d been locking it all up in the dark corner of her mind for way to long but they’d started to slip and break free when she gave up on trying being evil.

It had never hit her like that and Mal felt dizzy. She kneeled on the floor, feeling tears starting to coming to her eyes but she couldn’t let them fall. “But why not?” she thought. “Because it’s weak and I can’t be weak.” She tried to think about something else, the word “weak” screamed in her mind, muffling all the other thoughts. “Weak! A disappointment!” She could hear her screaming in her head. “Falling in love is weak and ridiculous!” “Fear is a weakness. If you are fearless, you are incontrollable!”  
And in that moment, she understood.

In all that confusion and desperation, the girl failed to notice Ben kneeling beside her with a worried expression. The boy placed a hang on her, which made Mal look up at him immediately.

-Let it out. – The young king said calmly. – You’ve been holding everything back, haven’t you? But you don’t need to anymore. I know it has been hard for you to change and fight against what you were taught on the island but you’ve been fighting it every day, nonstop, since you came to Auradon and I can tell that’s tiring you. No one can be strong all time Mal, not even you. But that’s ok because I’m here to be strong for you when you can’t. You just have to let me help you Mal, please.

Mal watched him through tearful eyes, assimilating what he had just said. A second later, she couldn’t help it. Ben was right, she was tired and couldn’t handle everything on her own anymore. The purple haired warped her arms around her boyfriend’s torso and buried her head in his chest before finally letting all her tears fall freely.

Ben pulled his girlfriend into his lap and held her tightly, one arm around her waist, the other on her shoulders. The young king had never seen her cry, not like this anyways, but he was glad she trusted him enough to let him see this side of her. Ben had finally convinced Mal to let her guard down.

As she cried, Mal felt her confusion settling. Not entirely of course, but enough to see somethings more clearly. Maybe she wasn’t strong enough to deal with the demons of her past, her mother, the troublemakers, but it didn’t mean she was all that weak. Maybe letting Ben see her weakness wasn’t a bad idea, he was one of them after all but maybe he could also make her strong. Mal had only overcame her fear of her mother when her friends needed her so who was to say that the ones she loved and wanted to protect so desperately couldn’t give her strength again? Yes, love and fear could be seen as weaknesses but they could also make you strong if you know them well enough and accept them.

After some time, Ben wasn’t sure how much, the young king felt the girl in his arms staring to relax. Her sobs had subsided, her breathing was soft now and Ben realized she had fallen asleep. The young king smiled adoringly at his girlfriend before lifting her in his arms, carefully to not her up. Then, he gently laid her down his bed and kissed her forehead. The boy walked to his desk and turned off the lamp, immersing the room into a calming darkness, and made his way back to the bed, his English assignment could wait. As soon as he got under the covers, Ben felt Mal snuggling close to him so he instantly placed an arm around her waist and brought them closer to each other.

-Thank you. – Mal whispered in the middle of the darkness. Ben chuckled, kissed the top of her head and whispered back:

-You don’t need to thank me. Now sleep, we could both use some rest.

The purple haired smiled and nodded, shifting a little so her head was laying on his chest, and soon they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms, safe, peacefully and free of nightmares or concerns. They could worry with the world on the next day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another room on the girl’s wing of the dormitory building, Francis Facilier sat with Vicky, drinking some tea (don’t ask where they got it). Both of them visibly tired but still dressing their daily clothes.

-I can’t believe it. – The green haired muttered with a hint of frustration as she lowered her cup. – I never saw this day coming, that I’d have to use magic on my best friend to block her memories.

-We didn’t know she would react that way and remember. Looks like seeing Mal triggered something. – Said Francis crossing his arms and looking at the sleeping blonde on one of the beds with Billy snoring at her feet, using the blankets and pillow form the other bed. – What if she has another fit next time she sees her?

-This was also my fault - Vicky sighed. – If I hadn’t start yelling at Mal this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe Harley would still ask why she’s so afraid to see her but then we’d just make something up.

-We can’t block her memories forever Vic, you that don’t you? – The dark skinned boy asked calmly, taking a sip from his tea. Vicky just nodded. She knew keeping the truth from Harley wouldn’t work on the long run, but for now, it seemed like the better option they had to protect their friend.

-You know what? I don’t think we should get revenge on Mal. – Said Francis, casually leaning back on his chair. – At least not for now.

-What?! – Vicky whispered/screamed perplexed but the dark skinned boy kept his relaxed expression, which made the young witch punch the table, not too loudly though. – Francis, she’s the one responsible for…

-Yeah, yeah, I know but you have to listen. – He interrupted. Vicky didn’t like being interrupted but she let him talk. – You think it’s easy to get the King’s girlfriend? Vicky, this is not like our usual pranks. If we’re going to do this, we have to be careful. We can’t go around making threats, what if Ben decides we don’t fit here and send us back? – He paused to let his words sink in and Vicky really looked like she was listening. – What I suggest is letting them think they won, that we’re trying to adapt. That way, you’ll have to work on your anger issues and be more controlled around Mal, Harley can be more stable and they’ll let their guard down and then…

-And then we strike when they least expect it. – Vicky completed her friend’s plan with a malicious grin. – That’s actually a good idea.

-That’s why you keep me around. – Francis smiled proudly at the girl in front of him. Then he stood up and walked to the door – I’m going to grab the blankets and pillows from my room. I’ll be right back – And with that, he was gone.

Vicky stood up and walked to bed where her two younger friends were sleeping. Billy shivered, his blanket had fallen so the young witch picked it up and covered him again before turning to Harley and removing her blonde hair from her face.

-She’s going to pay for what she’s done to us. – Vicky muttered to herself, sitting down on the already crowded bed, carefully to not wake them up, with her back leaned against the headboard. – Even if I get sent back for trying.

And with that promise, and tired from the long day they’d had, the young witch fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pheewwww! Now that was long and tiring and confusing to write. Sorry if it’s longer than usual, I really wanted to put all this. (Besides, Mal’s head is a mess by now, so there’s the confusing part)  
> I have bad news for you. Sadly, and because life and school and tests happen, I won’t be able to post new chapters for a while. I can’t say when I’m gonna be back but I can say I WILL BE BACK! (ahah always wanted to say that :p)  
> Don’t forget to leave your thoughts and opinion before you go, I always appreciate them (a constructive review of the chapter is always welcomed).  
> Before I finish here, check out my friend @Smartypants82 ’s book “Descendants: How did i get in Auradon?” on wattpad. It’s an alternative version of how Ben and Mal met. Very funny in my opinion.  
> With that being said.  
> Have a good day


End file.
